


Comfort in you

by hanekoma



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A calm night after a long operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in you

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing written for AmethystAmore on tumblr, when she'd mentioned Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge! was her DickBabs song.

A soft and coy smile spread over her lips as she felt Dick’s hands rub over her shoulders. Even if their life was so complex and nothing seemed to work out right between them, Barbara still felt her heart tighten when he was around.

The gentle embrace was just what she needed right now and he probably knew that. Of course, she wouldn’t admit it and was so grateful for that calm silence that settled between them. Though, she did dare to raise one hand to brush through his hair.

When she tilted her head back to look at him, a soft and gentle kiss was placed on her lips. Maybe it was the calm mood of the night or perhaps the situation they had just pulled through, but she didn’t fight it or pull away. In fact, she pulled him down deeper into it.

As long as he didn’t push her further, this would be okay. Now was not the time for anything more. She did allow for him to take her to bed. And even let him crawl in with her sans his Nightwing outfit. The arms around her were almost pushing the boundaries, but she’d allow it if he decided not to have wandering hands.

“Goodnight, Oracle,” she heard whispered softly into her ear. A light laugh escaped from her as she murmured a goodnight back to Nightwing.


End file.
